It is Not Just Some Crush
by waterrain
Summary: Alaska has a crush on America and he is closer due to being sold by Russia, but too bad he supressed the fact that America has 'other Kids' AKA The States. America sees Alaska as one of his kids. Side Note All States were adopted by America.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Alaska's View and I have Alaska as a male. Currently he looks to be about ten.**

**It is Not Just Some Crush**

**By Waterrain**

Russia's smile was twisted, but personally I do not care that much about it. He hardly ever visits me and it does not matter. His hugs are chilling and too tight, but luckily I have been hugged only a few times. My violet blue eyes looked longingly at the land which belongs to America it looked beautiful, and I find myself dreaming about being there exploring.

"Alyeska, I'm selling you to America." Russia whispered softly to me and he was hugging me tightly. His hug was cold like always, I found myself hiding my smile on his scarf for this is what I really wanted to be with America, and no longer be part of Russia. If only he knew how happy I feel about being sold off to America, but it is best for him not to know about it at all otherwise he would reconsider selling me off.

"Why, Russia?" I asked quietly, he sighed softly, and then Russia kissed me on the forehead. I shivered to myself and it felt as if I would get frostbite.

"It is because I wish to have money rather than to risk having you captured and I receive nothing." Russia replied calmly and I was grateful when he pulled away from me.

"When is America coming over?" I forced my voice to sound depressed even though I'm pretty excited and happy to be free from Russia.

"He will be here in a few minutes, Alyeska." Russia stated smoothly, but then looked away and he turned back to me. "Oh It appears he will be here any second, da."

I saw him, I saw America, and my cheeks felt as if they were burning. He was running and smiling so brightly. Russia shook his head while muttering 'America is silly for being so glad to be buying Alyeska' and I felt my heart beating quickly. My dream is about to come true which is to no longer belong to Russia. I can't believe that America is actually going to buy me, my violet blue eyes started to water, and I have never felt this happy in my whole entire life. A bit sad, right?

"This must be Alyeska." America commented happily and this is my first time hearing his voice. Sure I have seen him from the edge of my border, but not up close or anything. I can see that he is even more beautiful than I had first thought and I didn't think it was even possible.

"Yes, This is Alyeska." Russia told him calmly, but I was barely paying attention and tears fell from my eyes in pure happiness.

"Russia…He is crying." America said quietly and I heard him. I was about to say something, but then I was wrapped up in a hug by America and this felt incredible. Full of warmth, I can feel the freedom, and it made my heart race.

"Are you happy or sad that Russia sold you to me?" America whispered softly into my ear and it was so Russia wouldn't hear.

"I'm happy." I whispered back into his ear and I felt him slowly pulling away.

"Anyway, Russia. He is no longer Alyeska. His name is Alaska and he belongs to me now." America told him cheerfully and his smile showed off all those white teeth. "You can go now."

I watched as Russia nodded and then he smoothly walked away. I waited for several minutes before I hugged America tightly, my lips broke out into a big smile, and I felt as if I could just fly.

"I'm happy that you bought me." I managed to tell him calmly even though inside I felt overjoyed.

"Am I your hero, Alaska?" America asked happily and he was hugging me back. I feel safe, warm, and happy.

"Yes you are America." I replied firmly along with nodding, America blinked his blue eyes, and then gave me a grin.

"Yep and I'm a complete hero." America said and I'm still dazed by how beautiful his voice sounds. He looks even better in person, my cheeks felt hot, and I still clung to him.

"Can I explore your land?" I asked him in a eager voice for I really want to see America's lands and now I can possibly go out exploring. I really hope he says yes.

"Heh, Alaska. You are part of my land and of course you can travel to different locations like California or wherever." America stated to me and I smiled up at him.

"Say America can you stay with me for a bit?" I asked softly and I really hopes he says yes.

"Sure, Alaska." America told me happily and then added. "I do enjoy visiting my States and you are one of my States. Yep, You are one of my kids now. Don't worry I'll protect you and my other little States from dangers. Oh and you can call me Ma if you want to Alaska. A lot of my other States call me by that name, but sometimes they like to mix it up by saying America."'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Sorry about the really short chapter, but next one will be longer. Alaska's View and I have Alaska as a male. Currently he looks to be about ten. **

**It is Not Just Some Crush**

**By Waterrain**

I had forgotten about America's states and the fact there would be some sharing involved for the attention of America. Sure, I'm okay with sharing the one who bought me when no one else was willing or cared enough to buy me. He saved me from Russia and like hell I'll share America. The other States can go to hell if they think I will share my America and let them take him away from me. Of course I will behave at least in front of America, but when his back is turned and stuff.

"So, Alaska. Who do you want to meet first?" America asked me in his beautiful voice that seemed to radiate sunshine and joy.

If anyone knew about how I felt about my lovely America they might say keep on dreaming cause America won't ever think of you in the way you think of him. I would more than likely destroy someone who said that to me and afterwards smile innocently while holding two bloodstained guns. Yes, Russia raised me a little bit and I have learned his way, but no way am I going to use a pipe. However I wouldn't act like that in front of America and just let him protect me. I'll be a cute and innocent little Angel.

"Hmm. What about California?" I asked sweetly and he gave me a bright smile along with a warm hug.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Alaska's View and I have Alaska as a male. Currently he looks to be about ten. **

**It is Not Just Some Crush**

**By Waterrain**

I saw a teen with long golden hair that goes all the way to the hips it was straight, dark blue eyes, and a slight tan. I'm not sure about the gender and America was grinning widely.

"How is everything my golden little state?" America asked cheerfully and I was standing behind my America for I do not want to be seen right now for my eyes were twitching violently. Why is America so happy and stuff over this State?

"I heard you bought Alaska. Why did you buy Alaska? I do not understand for there is no real value in that waste land." The golden hair jackass and I know now it is a male. I felt like beating that golden haired dark blue eyed asshole with my twin guns and making them become bloody.

"California he is right here." America said softly and he hugged me gently while whispering 'Sorry about California's words'. I silently nodded and gave California a fake bright smile.

"Say, America. Can California and I get to know one another better? Can you go somewhere for a few hours?" I asked innocently and America gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure. I hope you two get along and stuff. I'll be back in a couple of hours and be safe." America commented loudly and happily before walking away.

"Alaska, I wish you were never bought. Now I have to share with yet another state." California told me coldly and I smirked at him.

"Sorry, girlie dude. I sure as hell am not going to share my beautiful and innocent America with you or any of those States." I stated calmly and on my lips was a twisted smile. "Got it, Sissy dude?"

I watched as dark blue eyes became so dark that they were almost black, a murderous look on what some would consider a pretty face, and I saw one of the most blood thirsty smile. One that nearly matched mine and Russia's.

"Alaska, If you were not one of my siblings." California commented darkly and the look he gave me gave me the chills. Who would have guessed he could be scary? "I would make your death slow and painful until you begged me for death. I will not give you the peace that death brings at all."

"I'm not afraid of you or your long hair." I managed to say firmly and my arms were crossed.

"America does not belong to you. He will not ever see you as more than one of his children." California told me coldly and I grabbed my guns, but he quickly grabbed my wrists and gave me a look of pure pity. Talk about mood swings.

"I should know since I also deeply love America as does every single State." California whispered softly and he shook his head. "You should just give up on him being only yours."

I giggled to myself, my guns dropped to the ground, and I looked up at California with a smirk on my lips. As if I would ever give up my love for America or trying to have him as mine.

"I will never give up on, America." I stated firmly and my eyes glared up at him.

"I was hoping that there would not be any more competition at gaining America's attention. Plus I was testing you to see if you really do love America or not." California commented dryly and he rolled his dark blue eyes. "Figures that every single States even the newly made States would be as stubborn as hell to give up. It never does work."

"Correct, Goldie locks. Face it you have gained yet another State to compete with now." I stated smugly and he sighed deeply.

"Alaska, I hope you know America is planning to add Hawaii as a State." California told me while shaking his head. "I believe Hawaii will be the last State and bring the total to fifty."

I swore loudly and felt like hurting something, but California firmly grabbed my wrists.

"Settle down, Alaska. It is not the end of the world and the only rules are no killing each other or letting America see any sort of violence." California stated firmly and he had me pinned to the ground.

"I refuse to let America get hurt. Have you heard about the American Civil War?" California told me fiercely and his grip on my wrists were painful. "I will not let America become so hurt and torn apart again. Promise me that you will not do anything unforgivable or stupid just because you want America only for yourself. I want America too, but it is not worth another Civil War."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**One of California's nicknames is Golden. **


End file.
